


Party

by AvaDiablo



Series: Don't (make me) call my wife [3]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDiablo/pseuds/AvaDiablo
Summary: Aiba's at a party and wants to go home





	Party

"Kaza-pon~," Aiba breathed giggle into the phone in his annoyingly cheerful tone of voice.  
"What do you want, Masaki?"  
"I need you to come get me~."  
"Get you from where?" Kazama hummed nearly falling asleep again, trying to stay awake, but it's like four in the morning and he had worked late already. He was longing to sleep in with his wife who lay softly breathing next to him, with an arm around his - still naked - waist.  
"From the party you didn't go to~," Aiba nearly sang accusingly into the phone, after yelling at someone he was on the phone and arranging his own ride.  
"Aiba it's four in the morning. Find someone else."  
"But, Kaza-pon, there is no one here." Kazama sighed. It was the sigh before the defeat.  
"I can hear people in the background," Kazama tried.  
"But everyone I trust is gone! You need to come get me. It's scary here."  
"Somehow I doubt that," muttered Aiba's best friend when he heard Aiba enthusiastically wave people off and tell them goodnight. He was probably all adorable hugs, touchy feely friendly, Kazama thought a little annoyed.  
"Good night, Masa-pon," he murmured wanting to hang up.  
"Wait! Are you leaving me here?"  
"I am. You're grown up, Masaki. You can handle getting yourself back home."  
"That's kind of heartless isn't it?"  
"Masaki, please, let me sleep." 

Aiba huffed after the disconnect, but dialed again and waited for it to connect. Kazama didn't answer it, but he heard a sleepy woman's voice making him grin. Aiba heard talking in the background, however, it was too soft to understand but he could hear Kazama's end of it, even if it was soft and hushed.

"But I-"  
"No! No, I don't want to!"  
"But how is that even fair?"  
"Are you really bribing me??" An agitated sigh followed.  
"Why do you always take his side?"

"Who's there with you? Are you cheating on your wife?" Aiba arched an eyebrow and even if Kazama couldn't see it, he could hear it in his voice, "Is that why you won't come for me?"  
"Shut up, Aiba. I hate you so much right now. You better not throw up all over my car." Another sigh. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes."


End file.
